


Trump-Bashing (Twitter Fights)

by glennthewalmartguy



Series: The Series Of Shame [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #weAllHateTrump, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Bigotry & Prejudice, Hamilton/Laurens - Freeform, Homophobia, I hate Trump, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mentions Lams, Modern Hamilton, Racism, Sexism, Trump, Trump is a dick, Trump-bashing, Twitter, Twitter Argument, Twitter Battles, alex is bi, all of those fit togther dont they, donald trump - Freeform, love me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trump is being rude and Alex decides to tell him off. As the author of this story, I feel obligated to tell you I definitely did not check to see if any of these "tweets" actually fit into Twitter's character limits. Sorry. Also, I am voicing my opinion that Donald Drumpf would make a terrible president and I am not voting for him. Fair warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay! 0_o

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Battle of Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971702) by [ALsannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALsannan/pseuds/ALsannan). 



@realDonaldTrump

today i learned @hamiltoned is a gay an immigrant AND a part of our senate i promise to make our country great again and get rid of trash like him

 

@hamiltoned

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzcIO1IyTbA Enough said.

 

@hamiltoned

Immigrants play a crucial role in our countries financial and political stability, @realDonaldTrump. Do your research, scum.

 

@hamiltoned

Also, if you payed attention you'd realize that I'm not even gay. I'm bisexual, @realDonaldTrump. Hope you understand just how stupid you are.

 

@hamiltoned

I feel sorry for you, @realDonaldTrump. I'm confident enough to be out and openly love my boyfriend. Thank you @jlau.

 

@jlau

thanks baby. ilsym

 

@realDomaldTrump

@jlau @hamiltoned this is why America is crap now i hope you enjoy hell

 

@hamiltoned

I will if @jlau is there, @realDonaldTrump.


	2. Vocabulary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels the need to educate Trump on certain words. With a special guest appearance from John Laurens!

@realDonaldTrump

seriously tired of gays like @hamiltoned talking to me

 

@hamiltoned

For the last goddamn time, @realDonaldTrump, I am not gay. I am bisexual.

 

@hamiltoned

However, @realDonaldTrump, my boyfriend is gay. Right, @jlau?

 

@jlau

@realDonaldTrump @hamiltoned Well yeah I guess. I mean I don't like girls. I like you babe

 

/@realDonaldTrump blocked @hamiltoned/


	3. Generally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton made a new account. Special appearance from DT's mange.

@realDonaldTrump

someone really messed up our new financial plan today

 

@lamiltoned

Oh yeah. Sure @realDonaldTrump. My new plan that boosts the economy and gives everyone a fair wage is totally screwing up our country.

 

@lamiltoned

You know what little man, maybe you shouldn't be talking about how screwed up the country is when your hair is so screwed up. @realDonaldTrump

 

@lamiltoned

I mean really. My dog looks better than you, but strangly your mange is the same! @realDonaldTrump

 

@lamiltoned

No really. The exact same. They both look like they have a nest on their heads. Maybe some silk from corn. @realDonaldTrump

 

/@realDonaldTrump unblocked @hamiltoned/

 

@realDonaldTrump

i was tired of that dumb name talk to me with you real name @hamiltoned

 

@hamiltoned

Thank God. I was tired of that. Anyway, I really hope that you understand just how dumb your hair is, @realDonaldTrump. I will pay you stylist to fix it, please let me.

 

@hamiltoned

I'm not joking. @realDonaldTrump I will honestly do almost anything to fix that dumb hair.

 

@realDonaldTrump

i can't believe some people don't like my hair it's great

 

@hamiltoned

Oh my god @realDonaldTrump stop subtweeting it's so fucking annoying.

 

@hamiltoned

Some corn-silk-haired asshat is commenting on something he obviously hasn't even researched.

 

@hamiltoned

Some homophobic, uneducated loser is acting like subtweeting is okay.

 

@hamiltoned

You know what @realDonaldTrump? I'm going to see you at the next debate, I'll be hanging with Bernie Sanders.


	4. Coverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coverage of the Trump and Hamilton debate ft. Jefferson and Maddison.

@tjeffs

It seems @realDonaldTrump and @hamiltoned are debating today. @jmads wanna join me in covering this debacle?

 

@jmads

Of course. It seems like Hamilton may have just called trump a piece of corn?

 

@tjeffs

Trump has responded with a "dirty immigrant" and it seems Hamilton is getting quite angry.

 

@jmads

Washington is now attempting and failing to stop this chaos.

 

@tjeffs

Oh god help and forgive me. Hamilton has left his podium.

 

@jmads

Trump is looking flustered

 

@tjeffs

Security has apprehended Hamilton and he is now returned to the podium.

 

@jmads

And now we are back to the financial plan. Which is what the debate is supposed to be.

 

@tjeffs

Trump just told Hamilton he is on his "Hell List". What even is that?

 

@jmads

Seems as if Hamilton just found out! It is trumps list of people he will personally send to hell.

 

@tjeffs

Things are heating up now. Trump has started explaining his foreign policy.

 

@jmads

I don't think Hamilton likes the idea of being deported.

 

@tjeffs

Certainly not. He is now explaining the benefits of immigration to Mr. Trump.

 

@jmads

It's been half an hour, friends. Hamilton has not stopped talking except for once to pound the desk with his fist.

 

@tjeffs

I don't think we're ever going to get out of here.

 

@jmads

Nevermind, Washington yelled and now Hamilton looks very sad.

 

@tjeffs

So all Washington is too do is yell "Alexander" but I can't make him be quiet for anything? Unfair.

 

@jmads

Trump is now ranting about China and Alex is very red.

 

@tjeffs

Alex? Did you just say Alex?

 

@jmads

Trump is acting ridiculous again.

 

@tjeffs

James.

 

@jmads

 


	5. Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trump has made started making fun of women. Ham will not stand for it.

@realDonaldTrump

why would anyone want to make a women the president? So dumb.

 

@hamitoned

Listen you dick, women are an important component of this country. You say a women shouldn't be president, but can you back up you your argument with facts, @realDonaldTrump?

 

@hamiltoned

You probably think women are weak, but I guarantee that you wouldn't be here without a women. No one would. @realDonaldTrump

 

@hamiltoned

Your mom pushed you out of her vagina, and while the rest of the world may suck because of that, you should be grateful for women. @realDonaldTrump

 

@hamiltoned

Every single person you have ever met came out of a women one way or another. It's facts. Humanity wouldn't exist of it weren't for the females of the world so shut your goddamn mouth @realDonaldTrump.

 

@hamiltoned

How dare you act like a women would make the worst president when you know that almost any fucking person on this planet would make a better president than you. @realDonaldTrump

 

@hamiltoned

You are racist, homophobic, and sexist. How any rational human being would vote for you is beyond me. @realDonaldTrump

 

@jlau

Babe calm down pls. Your gonna get arrested. @hamiltoned

 

@hamiltoned

Ha! I dare him to try and arrest me. I am speaking my mind, this is America. Anyone has the right to be a dick, and I have the right to point out that that someone is being a dick.

 

@hamiltoned

Honestly I'm done thinking about this for today. Knowing how much scum is in the world like @realDonaldTrump is too sad a thought.


	6. He will not divide us.

@hamiltoned:

Stay strong, stay united. You are not alone. He will not divide us.


	7. Wire-Tap

@hamiltoned

I am ashamed to live in a country where our president can simply send a tweet and cause an unnecessary investigation.

 

@hamiltoned

A country where our president doesn't even use @POTUS for tweeting.

 

@hamiltoned

This bigoted fucking ASSHOLE didn't even win the popular vote and that is the ONLY reason I still believe in America.

 

@hamiltoned

@realDonaldTrump, do you team members need to pacify you with fake praise news again?

 

@hamiltoned

Hey @realDonaldTrump were the wires placed to find out about the Bowling Green Massacre?

 

@hamiltoned

@realDonaldTrump, maybe they were trying to fix the problem about the bears in our schools.

 

@hamiltoned

But then again, if the kids didn't want to be mauled be a bear, they shouldn't have bought that new iPhone.

 

@realDonaldTrump

Upset that we have such rude gays on our Senate. Sad.

 

@hamiltoned

Oh my god you can't even come up with a real argument. I get you're just gonna keep ignoring me and the rest of the rational people.

 

@hamiltoned

This not what our country was meant for.

 

@hamiltoned

Homophobic child. Grow up!

 

@realDonaldTrump

I am a friend to the LGBT community. Good people.

 

@hamiltoned

OH MY FUCKING GOD


End file.
